Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position adjustment device for a vehicle rearview mirror and, in particular, to a position adjustment device that adjusts the linear distance/position between the rearview mirror and the vehicle body to which the rearview mirror is affixed to suit the driver's needs.
Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle rearview mirror is designed to allow the driver to see rearward to observe the traffic behind to be able to react to traffic conditions immediately to avoid dangers. A prior art vehicle rearview mirror is fixed by a fasten device having one end mounted to the vehicle body and the other end combined with the vehicle rearview mirror. The prior art vehicle rearview mirror only allows its angles to be adjusted. The user can not adjust the linear distance between the rearview mirror and the vehicle body to a requested position to fit needs. Thus, it is possible to cause blind spots in the driver's visual field and further to cause traffic dangers. Therefore, the aforesaid structure needs to be improved. It is against the background and the drawbacks associated therewith that the present invention has been developed.